harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Préquelle à Harry Potter
---- }} La préquelle à Harry Potter est une nouvelle de J.K. Rowling, écrite et publiée en 2008 à l'occasion de l'opération « What's your story? ». L'histoire retrace une aventure inédite de James Potter et Sirius Black se déroulant trois ans avant la naissance de Harry Potter. Histoire 10 juin 2008 Écrit sur une carte postale, le récit manuscrit original a été vendu aux enchères par la chaîne de librairies Waterstone's le 10 juin 2008 au profit de deux associations caritatives britanniques.Dyslexia Action et English PEN Avec une mise à prix de 25 000 £, Hira Digpal, un banquier tokyoïte remporte ce manuscrit de la main de J.K. Rowling au prix de 47 150 £Bloomberg - Rowling's Potter Prequel Can Raise More, Buyer Says (sur Wayback Machine) (environ 59 557 €).XE Currency Table 11 juin 2008 Le 11 juin 2008, lendemain de la vente, l'histoire devient publique. Avril 2017 Entre le 13 et le 24 avril, le précieux manuscrit est volé et J.K. Rowling demande aux fans de ne surtout pas acheter cette nouvelle si l'occasion se présente.Twitter de J.K. Rowling Contenu Résumé « Deux policiers Moldus partent à la poursuite d'une moto en excès de vitesse. Après quelques frayeurs, les agents Anderson et Fisher arrivent à mettre la main sur les deux contrevenants, coincés dans une impasse sombre. Il s'agit de James Potter et de Sirius Black ! Mais les deux amis sont à l'affût. Alors que les forces de l'ordre sont sur le point de les arrêter, un groupe de sorciers chevauchant des balais apparait dans la ruelle. Black et Potter prennent leur baguette magique et utilisent la voiture de police comme bouclier, devant les yeux ébahis des pauvres policiers. Les deux héros finissent par s'enfuir avec leur moto, non sans un brin d'humour, par les airs ! » Contenu intégral Texte original= The speeding motorcycle took the sharp corner so fast in the darkness that both policemen in the pursuing car shouted "Whoa!" Sergeant Fisher slammed his large foot on the brake, thinking that the boy who was riding pillion was sure to be flung under his wheels. However, the motorbike made the turn without unseating either of its riders, and with a wink of its red tail light, vanished up the narrow side street. "We've got em now!" cried PC Anderson excitedly. "That's a dead end!" Leaning hard on the steering wheel and crashing his gears, Fisher scraped half the paint off the flank of the car as he forced it up the alleyway in pursuit. There in the headlights sat their quarry, stationary at last after a quarter of an hour's chase. The two riders were trapped between a towering brick wall and the police car, which was now crawling towards them like some growling, luminous-eyed predator. There was so little space between the car doors and the walls of the alley that Fisher and Anderson had difficulty extricating themselves from the vehicle. It injured their dignity to have to inch, crab-like, towards the miscreants. Fisher dragged his generous belly along the wall, tearing buttons off his shirt as he went, and finally snapping off his wing mirror with his backside. "Get off the bike!" he bellowed at the smirking youths, who sat basking in the flashing blue light as though enjoying it. They did as they were told. Finally pulling free from the broken wing mirror, Fisher glared at them. They seemed to be in their late teens. The one who had been driving had long black hair; his insolent good looks reminded Fisher unpleasantly of his daughter's guitar-playing, layabout boyfriend. The second boy also had black hair, though his was short and stuck up in all directions; he wore glasses and a broad grin. Both were dressed in T-shirts emblazoned with a large golden bird; the emblem no doubt of some deafening, tuneless rock band. "No helmets!" Fisher yelled, pointing from one uncovered head to the other. "Exceeding the speed limit by--by a considerable amount!" (In fact, the speed registered had been greater than Fisher was prepared to accept that any motorcycle could travel.) "Failing to stop for the police!" "We'd have loved to stop for a chat," said the boy in glasses, "only we were trying--" "Don't get smart--you two are in a heap of trouble!" snarled Anderson. "Names!" "Names?" repeated the long-haired driver, "Er--well, let's see. There's Wilberforce… Bathsheba… Elvendork…" "And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl," said the boy in glasses. "Oh, our names, did you mean?" asked the first, as Anderson sputtered with rage. "You should've said! This here's James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black." "Things'll be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little--" But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs, staring past Fisher and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical, fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets. For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than--'' ''"Drumsticks?" jeered Anderson."Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of--" But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved. The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying--actually flying--up the alley on broomsticks--and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels. Fisher's knees bucked; he sat down hard. Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as flump--bang--crunch--they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them. The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers. "Thanks very much!" called Sirius over the throb of the engine. "We owe you one." "Yeah, nice meeting you!" said James. "And don't forget: Elvendork! It's unisex!" There was an earthshaking crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear. Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air. James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby. From the prequel I am not working on but that was fun! J.K. Rowling 2008 |-| Traduction approximative= La motocyclette prit le virage serré en trombe ; elle allait tellement vite que les deux policiers qui la poursuivaient en voiture s’exclamèrent "Whoa !" Le sergent Fisher appuya à fond sur le frein, persuadé qu'il était que le passager arrière avait dû tomber sur la chaussée. Mais la motocyclette tourna sans faire tomber ses passagers et elle disparut dans une ruelle dans un clignement de phare arrière. — On va les avoir ! cria l'agent Anderson, tout excité. C'est une impasse ! Fisher tourna le volant à fond, passa toutes les vitesses les unes après les autres et érafla la moitié de l'aile de la voiture en forçant le passage dans la ruelle. Les phares projetaient de la lumière sur ceux qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils s'étaient assis, enfin immobiles après une chasse qui avait duré au moins un quart d'heure. Les deux motards étaient coincés entre un grand mur de briques et la voiture de police, qui se ruait sur eux comme un prédateur grognant aux yeux de lumière. Il y avait tellement peu de place entre les portières de la voiture et les murs de la ruelle que Fisher et Anderson eurent du mal à s'extraire du véhicule. Ils se sentaient offensés d'avoir à avancer vers les mécréants à petits pas de crabes. Le ventre généreux de Fisher frottait contre le mur, déchirant les boutons de sa chemise au passage ; il finit par arracher le rétroviseur avec son dos. — Descendez de la moto ! hurla-t-il aux deux jeunes qui souriaient d'un air narquois et se prélassaient dans la lumière bleue clignotante, comme s'ils s'amusaient. Ils firent comme on leur disait. Fisher réussit enfin à se libérer du rétroviseur cassé et les dévisagea. Ils avaient un peu moins de vingt ans. Le conducteur avait de longs cheveux noirs ; son charme insolent rappelait à Fisher le petit ami de sa fille, ce fainéant de guitariste. Le deuxième garçon avait aussi des cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient coupés plus court et partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait des lunettes et un large sourire. Ils portaient tous deux des T-shirts décorés d’un grand oiseau doré — certainement l'emblème d’un groupe de rock assourdissant et discordant. — Vous n'avez pas de casques ! cria Fisher, montrant du doigt leurs têtes découvertes. Vous dépassiez la limitation de vitesse de – de beaucoup ! (En fait, la vitesse enregistrée était tellement élevée que Fisher refusait de croire qu'une motocyclette pouvait aller aussi vite.) Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés, alors que la police vous l'avait ordonné ! — Nous aurions adoré nous arrêter pour un brin de causette, répondit le garçon aux lunettes, mais nous essayions… — Ne joue pas au malin avec moi — vous allez avoir un paquet d'ennuis ! répliqua Anderson d’une voix hargneuse. Des noms ! — Des noms ? répéta le conducteur aux cheveux longs. Eh bien, voyons… Il y a Wilberforce… Bethshabée… Elvendork… — Ce qu'il y a de bien avec celui-là, c'est que ça marche pour une fille et pour un garçon, ajouta le garçon aux lunettes. — Ah, vous vouliez dire NOS noms ? demanda le premier. Anderson bafouilla de rage. Il fallait le dire ! Lui, c'est James Potter, et moi, je suis Sirius Black ! — Ça va être sérieusement black pour toi dans une minute, espèce de petit insolent… Mais ni James ni Sirius n'écoutait ce qu'il disait. Soudain, ils étaient devenus plus alertes qu'un chien de chasse. Ils regardaient quelque chose derrière Fisher et Anderson, au-dessus du toit de la voiture de police, dans la bouche noire de la ruelle. D'un même mouvement fluide, ils tendirent la main vers la poche arrière de leurs pantalons. Pendant un instant, les deux policiers s’imaginèrent qu’ils allaient sortir des pistolets, mais une seconde plus tard, ils réalisèrent que les motards n'avaient sorti que – — Des baguettes de tambour ?, railla Anderson. Vous êtes des petits rigolos, pas vrai ? Bon, je vous arrête pour – Mais Anderson n'eut pas le temps de dire pourquoi il les arrêtait. James et Sirius avaient crié quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et le faisceau lumineux des phares avait bougé. Les policiers se retournèrent, puis reculèrent en titubant. Trois hommes volaient – VOLAIENT – vers eux sur des balais, et en même temps, la voiture de police partait en marche arrière sur ses roues de derrière. Les genoux de Fisher l'abandonnèrent ; il tomba en position assise; Anderson trébucha sur les jambes de Fisher et lui tomba dessus, alors que FLOMP – BANG – CRUNCH – ils entendirent les hommes sur les balais s'écraser contre la voiture qui était maintenant debout; les hommes tombèrent par terre, apparemment insensibles, alors que des bouts de balais s'entrechoquaient bruyamment autour d'eux. Le moteur de la motocyclette s'était remis à ronronner. Bouche bée, Fisher trouva la force de regarder les deux garçons de nouveau. — Merci beaucoup ! cria Sirius par-dessus le bruit du moteur. On vous doit une fière chandelle ! — Oui, ravis de vous avoir rencontrés ! ajouta James. Et n'oubliez pas : Elvendork ! Ça marche pour les deux sexes ! Il y eut un fracas dévastateur, et Fisher et Anderson se jetèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre de peur; leur voiture venait de retomber par terre. C'était maintenant au tour de la motocyclette de faire marche arrière. Incrédules, les policiers la virent s’élever dans les airs : James et Sirius s'élançaient vers le ciel, leur phare arrière scintillant comme un rubis qui se volatilisait. Tiré de la préquelle que je ne suis pas en train d'écrire – mais je me suis bien amusée ! J.K. Rowling 2008 Traduction non officielle du site de la Gazette du Sorcier Anecdotes Un recueil de cartes comprenant les contributions d'une dizaine d'auteursLisa Appignanesi, Margaret Artwood, Lauren Child, Sebastian Faulks, Richard Ford, Neil Gaiman, Nick Hornby, Doris Lessing, Michael Rosen, Axel Scheffler, Tom Stoppard et Irvine Welsh… sans oublier J.K. Rowling. dont celle de J.K. Rowling, a été mis en vente à partir du 7 août 2008. Liens externes * *What's Your Story? - site officiel *Traduction non officielle sur le site de la Gazette du Sorcier Notes et références en:Harry Potter Prequel es:Precuela de Harry Potter pl:Prequel serii Harry Potter ru:Гарри Поттер: Предыстория Catégorie:Livres réels